


How's the afterlife?

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Beetlejuice and Jack brag about their wives basically, Crossover, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jack being Jack, Jokes, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, this wasn't meant to be this long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: Jack has befriended an old spirit by the name of Beetlejuice, occasionally he comes by and two talk about life, while Jack was always been changing Beetlejuice was always the same. So you can imagine Jack's surprise when he gets introduced to his wife.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Ring, ring, ring

**Author's Note:**

> It's October! Expect a lot of spooky stories to happen, but for now here's a crossover that soune have happen a long time ago.

Jack wasn't one for paperwork. 

Yet, regardless of what one did with their life or afterlife, what profession you took up, or how mature you were, it always came up at one point. Especially when you didn't want it to.

The skeleton hummed, tapping his foot as he continued to fill out another page. It wasn't overly complicated, just tedious and the pumpkin king would rather be doing literally anything else right now.

Much better, more fun, more interesting and in his opinion, much more important things to do.

I mean in the grand scheme of things, what did some documents about some dumb economic thingies have to do with helping Halloween compared to the genius inventions he could make that would give children nightmares for weeks?

Indeed, he could be waltzing with his wife, singing, inventing, studying, all things he would rather be doing.

But no. Here he was in his study, signing away on some boring papers. 

He resisted the urge to groan, flipping through them, attempting to stay focused. 

"Jack?" A soft voice called out, as the door creaked open. "Are you terribly busy right now?"

Instantly Jack turned his attention to the door, immediately shifting away from the paperwork. Grinning like a big goof with he saw Sally at the door.

He and the voodoo doll had been married for almost a decade now, having gotten together after the whole Christmas fiasco, and we're still inseparable.

Nothing made Jack happier than seeing his lovely wife, and he would chose her over paperwork any day of his afterlife.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed getting up and rushing over to Sally, "What ya need Doll?"

A small giggle escaped Sally's lips, before answering him, "It's nothing really but your friend is on the phone," she explained, "The juice man."

Ah, yes....Beetlejuice or, the juice man, as most of Halloween Town knew him as.

A long time friend of Jack Skellington, he was one of the many undead that lived outside of Halloween town but he came by occasionally. Jack had met him some time ago, back when he was know as the pumpkin prince, and despite their differences the two got along.

"I'll go answer it and see what the old crook wants," Jack confirmed to his wife, heading downstairs and answering the telephone.

Phones were a rarity in the underworld but as more people from the modern times died off they were slowly becoming more and more common. 

As soon as Jack raised the telephone to his nonexistent ear, he almost had his nonexistent ear drums blown out as the ghost booming voice shouted into the phone.

"AYYY!! Jackie boy!! How ya been ya old bag of bones!?" He belted out with a hearty laugh.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "Good to see you too Beetlejuice."

Jack didn't really like to use nicknames, even when it came to Beetlejuice and his odd predicament. Beej had always been unique in the sense that unlike most of the undead they could either only visit the living world on special occasion, or not without a lot of magical doing, Beetlejuice could naturally go in-between.

As long as someone said his name three times.

Jack never knew why or how he got this, but then again he didn't know a lot of things about Beetlejuice. And despite what the bug man will claim, Beetlejuice didn't know a lot about Jack either.

"It's been some time," Jack said humor in his voice, "Was beginning to think you got stuck in the living world permanently."

Beetlejuice laughed, "Ah, you ain't too far off." He started off, "Got into some trouble with some deadbeats, real pain in my ass I tell ya what."

"Were you trying to scam them?" Jack asked, having heard similar complaints before.

"Besides the point," Beej huffed, "I got much more exciting news."

"You took a shower for once?" Jack joked.

"Ha ha ha, what a funny bone ya got." Beetlejuice replied sarcastically, "Actually, I've gotten hitched."

Jack paused, visibly surprised, he waited to see if Beetlejuice was joking but from the ghosts silence, it seems he was completely serious.

"On purpose?" Jack asked genuinely confused, through out all the years of knowing the ghost with the most, marriage was not something he could ever imagine he would get involved in.

Beetlejuice was a perverted and nasty men that flirted with any women he could get his hands on. Whether said woman wanted it or not. Settling down just didn't seem like a possibility.

At most all Jack could imagine was Beej getting drunk beyond recognition then getting some type of twenty minute Vegas type wedding to some random gal in a motel. Even with that scenario in mind, Jack couldn't see any woman staying more than a week with him before getting the divorce papers.

"Hey, trust me when I say I was surprised too," Beej chuckled, "Didn't think any broad would mean anything ta' me, yet here I am."

Jack, after processing everything slowly spoke up, "What benefits does it give you?"

"I don't think I need to explain the benefits of having a wife to you of all people Jacky," Beej snickered.

"You know what I mean." Jack stated, sounding oddly serious, "What made you marry her?"

A pause, Beej was doing one of two things, thinking of a lie that Jack would believe or debating whether or not he should tell the skeleton the actual reason. Regardless Jack didn't like what either of those implied.

"I can move freely in between the breathers and the dead beats since I've gotten hitched," Beej confessed.

"I knew it." Jack stated, resisting the urge to sigh, "Hope you didn't trick to girl into thinking the marriage was really about love."

"Hey! Don't go assuming shit!" Beetlejuice barked into the phone, "Trust me when I say that even if it had a rough start we're head over heels for each other now."

Jack hummed, "Riiiiiiight."

Jack, despite what some may claim, was not an idiot. Something about this reeked with suspicion and Jack didn't like it one bit.

Though Jack had tolerated Beetlejuices more vulgar behavior, he knew that the bug man had crossed the line before about what Jack considered completely amoral.

He would have to get to the bottom of this.

"So if you have free regin of between the living world and the underworld does that mean anyone can say your name freely now?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes and no," Beej grumbled, "Sayin' it three times still sends to either or but I'm not stuck there unlike before."

"I see," Jack hummed, "Does this mean I can send you away without feeling guilty."

Jack was grinning at the idea of being able to banish Beetlejuice away whenever he got too annoying, even for him. Though know it seems Beetlejuice could just easily teleport back but Jack could just send him away again.

The very idea of a very angry and frustrated juice man getting annoyed each time he came back to the underworld only for Jack to send him back to the living world was hilarious to the skeleton.

"Don't get any ideas." Beetlejuice grumbled.

"Who? Me?" Jack asked sarcastically with a chuckle, "Still, who is the dame you convinced into marrying you of all people? Must be one hell of gal if she can put up with you."

Even though Jack couldn't see the ghost, he could sense the bug man perking up, "You have no idea!" he said in almost genuinely happy tone, "Her names Lydia, a real knock out i'll tell ya what! Not only is she hot and trust me she really is, she has to be one of the smartest girls I ever met. She's taught me way more than any book ever good and she's real sweet too. Goes out of her way to help anything, even god damn reptiles, might give me diabetes if she was any nicer."

Jack took a pause, he outright expected Beetlejuice to brag about the girls body or wealth if she was rich. Shallow superficial things, but Beetlejuice talked about the girls personality and actually sounded like a lovestruck goof.

Maybe there was some serious feelings in this marriage?

Questions, questions, questions.

"She sounds delightful," he said finally, "Say why don't you bring Lydia over this afternoon? We'd love to meet the girl in person and see how she keeps her sanity around you."

"Hardy har har," Beetlejuice remarked sarcastically, "But ya know that does actually sound like a good idea. It's been forever since we really got ta' together and Lydia will probably like Sal. She's into all that sewing shit as well, even made me a nice suit once."

Jack's grin widened, though he knew something was up about this marriage Beetlejuice was in, there was something refreshing about hearing him genuinely seem to care for someone. 

"So that's a yes then?" Jack chuckled, "I'll have Sally set a few extra seats at the table then."

"Yeah, ya do that, but a bit of a heads up," Beetlejuice spoke suddenly, "She ain't too found of underworld cuisine, try to fix something that resembles human will ya?"

"Oh. Has she recently died or something?" Jack asked curiously, some humans had more trouble adjusting to death than others, especially with the underworlds more mystical qualities.

There was a pause from Beetlejuice, ".....You'll see."

That was all he said before hanging up.

Jack would have blinked in surprise, but unfortunately he lacked any eye lids to do so.

Okay, what did that mean?

Was this Lydia some type of mystical creature rather than an undead human? Jack hummed, beginning to speculate about the possibilities. 

Though as usual Jack got quickly distracted, Sally entered the room seeming to have heard the conversation end.

"So how is he?" Sally asked curiously.

"You won't believe me," Jack said with a chuckle, "The juice man has gotten himself hitched!"

Sally frowned, visibly confused, seemingly unsure of how to react to such news. 

"On purpose?" she asked finally, still in disbelief.

"I said the same thing!" Jack laughed, "But it's true! Her name is Lydia and Beetlejuice will be bringing her over for lunch,"

"I see." Sally hummed, already use to Jack randomly inviting people over whether it was for dinner or for breakfast, "Know any preferences the girl has?"

"Apparently prefers whatever they serve up in the human world," he shrugged, "I believe you have a cook book on one of those right?"

"Oh yes, I have been wanting a chance to use it," she giggled, slowly getting excited, "Do hope she is at least more tolerable than the juice man,"

Sally had never really been as buddy buddy with Beetlejuice as Jack had, the two seemed to have a mutual respect but Sally wasn't as found of his more disgusting behaviors. 

Though Jack gave Beetlejuice a stern warning about doing anything to make Sally uncomfortable, some things just couldn't be helped.

"Beej says she's a delight but his judgement isn't always the best." Jack said, giving her a small pat on the head, "I'm certain everything will be fine love,"

Sally smiled, "I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter II: Here comes the....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not meant to be this long, but I tend to get carried away with things. Hope you guys enjoyed and I also hope there aren't too many spelling errors, I can't spellchecker to save my life.

Though Jack doubted Beetlejuice cared about how clean his house was, if anything he would complain it was too clean.

Still, Jack decided to help Sally tighty up the place in case Beetlejuices bride took any issues with it.

After indeed accepting that Beetlejuice was indeed married and seemed to at least somewhat actually care for the girl, Jack had come up with theories about the whole thing.

Either the girl was just as insane and disgusting as Beetlejuice that she was indeed perfect for him, maybe she was actually genuinely a sweet and smart girl that had enough patience to deal with him, or she had to be with Beetlejuice because it also benefited her in some way and they played the role of a happy married couple soon.

He supposed there was other scenarios that could have possibly happened but Jack couldn't speculate too much.

He would meet the girl soon, so he shouldn't bother jumping to any conclusions. 

After checking with Sally about the food she was preparing for lunch, he was going to go back to finishing up paperwork. Beetlejuice was now known for being on time, let alone for being early.

Yet, there was a loud knock on the front door.

Jack at first thought it was the mayor, probably here to drop by ideas for the upcoming Halloween. 

Beetlejuice, even if he was early for once, he never knocked whenever he came by.

Usually just teleported in, or if he was feeling particularly mischievous, would transform into some random object in their house to jump out and try to scare one of them.

Never worked on Jack, after all he was the king of scares, but it did give Sally a spook that one time he turned into a flower. Not because it was actually Beetlejuice, but because she took a sniff of it and smelt Beetlejuices horrid odor. 

That would scare anyone, and made Jack thankful that he lacked a nose.

Though, when Jack opened the door, he got another surprise on top of many he got today.

As soon as he opened it, he was greeted with Beetlejuice's rotting face.

"Jacky!" the ghost exclaimed, floating up to the skeletons much taller height, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his scalp. Probably attempting to do something again to ruffling his hair, but only able to give his skull a rub.

Jack laughed gently pushing the ghost away, "Good to see you old crook!"

"Can't say the same for you!" Beej laughed, "Look at ya, gain anymore weight and you'll be obese!" He joked nudging his rib cage.

"Sorry I can't be as slim as you," Jack replied back, teasingly poking Beetlejuices big gut, enjoying their banter.

However he was quick to realize that no pretty ghoul was here by the juice man.

"Say where's Lydia? Did she leave you already?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah I'm sure she gathered up Sal and went to fetch the divorce papers together," Beetlejuice rolled his eyes before taking on a more serious tone, "She's right outside, and I'll show ya to her, but ya gotta promise not to freak."

Jack was visibly confused, but before he could question it Beetlejuice reached out to the still open door, whispering what sounded like some words of reassurance before leading the girl in.

Now, considering what Beetlejuice said before hand Jack thought that perhaps the girl was so frightening that it make even the pumpkin king do a double take, or perhaps Beetlejuice actually managed to marry someone not of the underworld, maybe a fae? God forbid he hoped Beetlejuice wasn't stupid enough to marry a demon.

Not only did they have a habit of bursting into song (not like that was a bad thing) but more often than not didn't have anyones best intentions at hand.

But in fact when Jack saw the girl turns out both were wrong. Well mostly.

The girl wasn't ugly, in fact, the girl was quite pretty. 

She looked young and hopeful, her raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her skin pale nearly white, her face round and her lips painted a blood red, her eyes were wide, a hazel color, and she was especially short.

Jack was unusually tall himself and often made most look short by comparison, Beetlejuice barely came to his rib cage and Sally was just barely at this stomach but when you put this girl next to him she probably at best come a bit past his hip.

However that was still a fairly normal height, but the thing that was off putting about the girl wasn't her height, her clothing, or because of anything she had.

It was what she didn't have.

There was no hint of decay on any of her skin, nor was her skin even remotely transparent, there were no horns, tail, fangs, claws, hell as pale as she may be it was still a human skin color.

After a moment of looking over the girl, and finally seeing the rise and fall of her chest, it finally clicked.

Beetlejuice married a living human girl and brought her to the land of the dead.

The girl, despite being human, seemed neither frighten nor even shocked by the appearance of the skeleton towering over her, if anything she looked intrigued.

She gave a smile and a small wave, "Hi-"

"Beetlejuice you're a god damn idiot." Jack blurted out in an uncharacteristically blunt tone, as he processed everything around him.

The girls eyes widened not expecting that response, feeling unsure of how to feel about that statement.

"Hey!" Beetlejuice barked out, "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

"Have you forgotten that you're dead?" Jack asked sarcastically, "And you married a living person? Remember the tale of Emily? A tale that tells us why this is a bad idea?"

"Um........Emily?" Lydia asked clearly confused.

"Ugh, it's some old wives tale about how some dead board attempted to marry some living guy, but ended up attempting to kill him and turned into butterflies or some shit." Beetlejuice said obviously giving a super summarized version of the tale, "Honestly I guarantee that tale was at least eighty percent bullshit and before you go assuming shit Jackie boy, I found a loop hole. So our marriage is legitimate and no one has to die or vanish into thin air or whatever bullshit propaganda you wanna tell." 

"Excuse me for having concerns," Jack said in a snarky tone, "But even then, is it really smart to bring her to the land of the dead?"

"Trust me, I made sure there won't be any issues." Beetlejuice snickered.

Jack let out a suspicious hum, but figured it was probably best not to know. It wouldn't be the first time that Beeltejuice did something highly illegal or extremely jerky to get his way.

"Riiight," Jack said suspiciously, before shifting his attention back to Lydia, "Forgive me, i've been terribly rude, i'm Jack Skellington. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said holding his hand out for a handshake.

Lydia gave a smile before taking his hand and shaking it, "Lydia Deetz, it's nice to finally meet you pumpkin king," she said happily, "Beetlejuice has told me a lot about you." 

"Has he?" Jack asked raising a non existent eyebrow. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Something about stealing Christmas," Lydia said a smirk forming on her face.

Jack let out a long sigh, before glaring at Beej, "You said you stop bringing that up!"

"Awww come on!" Beej laughed, "Everyone needs to know about how the King of Halloween town attempted to become Santa Claus!" 

Lydia chuckled, "Honestly I thought it was cute, especially when you gave out spooky toys instead of the normal boring ones," she began, "I would have loved it as a kid."

That got Jack to smile, "Glad you think so! I considered giving the blueprints of the toys to Santa himself but figured best to keep those just in case I need inspiration for this Halloween again."

"Ooo! Good idea!" Lydia said nodding in agreement,

"Heh, Lyds yer almost as obsessed with the holiday as Jackie here," he chuckled patting the girl on the head, an oddly gentle act from the maniac ghost.

"What can I say? It's best time of the year!" Lydia giggled.

"Hm, you know I had my doubts but Beej I think you actually found a good pick with this one!" Jack teased.

"Told ya," Beetlejuice snickered, "This babes is one of a kind!"

Lydia blushed, "Beej..."

Before Jack could comment, Sally entered the room.

"Jack? Have you-" she paused upon seeing Beetlejuice, "Juice man."

"Sal," Beetlejuice greeted back smirking. "Did ya miss me?"

"Oh about as much as I miss a bug that crawls onto me," she replied sarcastically before looking over to Lydia her eyes widening, "Wait, is that..." she frowned looking over at Jack for an explanation.

Though she was far from as naive as she first been when she left Frankenstein's tower for good, she still was far from being as experienced as Jack was about the underworld.

But even she knew a human should definitely not be here.

"Sally, my love," Jack said to her placing a hand on her shoulder to better sooth her oncoming worries, "Looks like Mr Beetlejuice here to manage to pull a few strings and get a living human as his wife! Apparently can even bring her down here no problem, ain't that swell?"

Sally gave him a look, clearly having a lot of questions but figured that either Jack didn't know either or that she would be told later.

"I see," Sally said finally, "Honestly feel like I should be more surprised but knowing the Juice Man I'm really not.."

"What does that mean??" Beetlejuice huffed.

"Let's face it Juice Man, if you ever got married you would get married to someone you're suppose to be married to." Sally stated.

Lydia couldn't hold back her giggle, "She has a point there." 

Beetlejuice rolled hie eyes, "Feelin' called out over 'ere," he muttered.

Sally ignored him and walked over to the living girl, "So you're Lydia?"

"That's me!" Lydia giggled, "Guessing you must be Sally,"

She nodded, "It's nice to meet you," she said smiling, "And I have to say, I adore you dress."

Lydia looking down at her red spider poncho and grinned, "Aw thank you! Beej got it for me!"

"Did he? Didn't think he had an ounce of fashion in him," Sally chuckled.

Lydia hummed, "I was surprise too. Where did you get yours? I love the pattern!"

"Oh, I made it," Sally informed.

"Really?" Lydia asked surprised, "It looks like it be complicated to stitch together!"

"Oh it was a a little but once you get first couple of patches it's real easy." The two girls continued to chat leaving Jack and Beetlejuice out of the conversation.

Though Beej usually got pissy over anyone occupying too much of Lydia's attention he actually welcomed this, though Lydia was from being antisocial or shy but she had few female friends that actually cared about her. Same for Sally, though he was far from being as close to doll face as he was with his Lyds, from what Jack has told him and what he seen of the girl Sally was a bit of a wall flower. 

She had even fewer friends than Lydia and he could imagine it was nice to have found someone.

"Looks like my babes got yer dolls approval," Beetlejuice said to Jack as the two girls continued to chat.

Even Jack had a genuine smile on his face at the sight of the two talking, "Seems so.."

Though the moment didn't last long as Jack suddenly seemed to remember something. 

"Say Sally, is lunch ready?" Jack politely interjected.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sally exclaimed, "Oh dear, I hope it hasn't burned-" Sally was about to run off into the kitchen, before stopping "Or...wait. Am I suppose to let it burn?" 

Lydia tilted her head, "Um....what exactly are you making?"

"Oh. Some human dish, the cook book I got was rather confusing but I believe it's called pasta." Sally informed.

"Pass-ta?" Jack said pouncing it slowly, "Isn't that something wrapped in bread?"

Beetlejuice let out a long disappointed sigh, "You guys really need to visit the human world outside of work."

"Oh yes, I'm sure I can just walk in and get a lovely dinner without anyone noticing with no issues." Jack said sarcastically, changing the subject before Beetlejuice could retort back, "Though say, Lydia is human is she not? Perhaps she could help you out."

Jack would have offered his services but last time he did Sally banned him from the kitchen for a whole week, so best literally anyone else helped out.

"I suppose it would be good for some insight," Sally mumbled to herself before looking over to Lydia, "I mean, that is if you don't mind."

Lydia shrugged, "I'm no master chief but I can help lend a hand." 

"Oh, thank you, but I have plenty of hands already. Could use more toes though..." Sally hummed before dismissing the thought, "Maybe for another day though, follow me, the kitchen is this way." 

Lydia chuckled, grinning as she followed after the rag doll. The underworld had already grown on her.

Beetlejuice was about to follow, but Jack grabbed onto him before he could.

"Hey, what gives?" Beej asked, though he didn't sound angry like one would think, just mildly annoyed.

"We need to talk." Jack said his voice going oddly serious again, before dragging him up into his study.

"What are ya? About to break up with me?" Beeltejuice asked sarcastically, as he got dragged up.

Once the two were up there, Beetlejuice immediately began looking around still not taking the situation seriously. 

"Any chance ya still keep a bottle of wine in one of these drawers?" He asked moving to behind the desk and rummaging around.

"Could you stop messing around?" Jack said with a sigh.

Beetlejuice found the wine and took a seat on Jacks desk, giving an expression of confusion and mild annoyance. "Is this an interrogation now?"

Jack didn't acknowledge the question, instead just going ahead and asking his own, "How long have you and Lydia been married?"

"Awhile." Beetlejuice grumbled, attempting to open the wine bottle.

"No. How long to the exact year?" Jack asked not budging. 

Beetlejuice looked away not making direct eye contact, "Two years."

Jack hummed suspiciously, "And how old is Lydia?"

There was a long pause from Beetlejuice, "Nineteen." he said finally.

Anyone could do the math. 

"You married a girl when she was seventeen?" Jack asked, disappointment clearly in his voice.

Don't get Jack wrong, he had little understanding of the concept of human age, after all he 'lived' hundreds of years so what was a couple of decades age difference here and there?

Of course humans didn't work that way and Jack through the several times he had been into the human world across several different eras, he had seen girls get married off at much younger ages but even he could tell that had changed in the modern era. 

I mean, it could certainly be worse, but Jack definitely still thought that Beej should have at least waited another year or two.

"I know how bad it sounds but it really ain't as what it sounds like." Beetlejuice reassured.

"Look, I'm not one to judge usually but I doubt there is any way you could make yourself sound less guilty," Jack said shaking his head, "Did she at least marry you willingly?"

"Well..." Beetlejuice trailed off.

"You didn't." Jack said in both disbelief and disapproval.

"Yes and no." Beetlejuice answered, "It's complicated."

"Now what does that mean?" Jack asked, growing annoyed.

"Basically....it start off as an agreement but she backed out, however I still tried to get her to follow through with the deal. It got almost got stopped with me getting digested by a sand worm but it had been too late and the marriage was deemed official any way." Beetlejuice informed.

"That sounds like their is a lot more to that story," Jack said with a sigh, 

"There is and i'll gladly tell to ya but ya need to know that a lot has changed since our rough start," Beetlejuice chuckled.

"Oh? How so?" Jack asked, still seething with suspension.

Suddenly Beetlejuices features softened, a goofy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye that Jack had never saw before.

"I've fallen in love," Beetlejuice said, sounding almost sheepish.

Jack was nearly rendered speechless, never once did Beetlejuice ever use the L word seriously. At most he would say it as a joke, any other time he laughed at the very idea of romance but now he just said it.

"You....what?" Jack asked, making sure he heard that right.

"I've fallen in love with her!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, a bit more proudly this time, "I mean, can ya blame me? You saw the girl! She's a real knockout! Did ya ever notice that her eyes seem to change color? It sounds crazy but even though their mostly brown whenever she looks a certain and with the way the light reflects them they can appear to be blue, green, even grey it's incredible."

Jack couldn't believe his non existent ears, Beetlejuice confessed to loving Lydia and was gushing about her like a school boy. It was unbelievable as it was heart warming. 

"You really are in love..." Jack said in awe.

"I was surprised too," Beetlejuice chuckled, "Tried to deny it at first but that was impossible, never thought she return my feelings, I mean who would want some dead guy when there would be plenty of awesome fellas lining up for a girl like her. But son of bitch she loves me back!" he laughed shaking his head in disbelief, "It was like that one moment with you and Sal, it was like everything just came together."

Jack's grinned widened at the mention, of that moment with him and Sally on the hill, "Ah, I'll never forget that night. Sally looked so beautiful in the snow, and I am almost ashamed of how long it took me to realize my feelings." he said in an almost day dreamy tone.

He took one last look at Beetlejuice, it seemed his worries had been put at ease. Lydia wasn't in any danger. though it wasn't like Jack could have done much if that wasn't the case, but, he was just glad Lydia wasn't forced to stay in this marriage and was miserable throughout all of it.

"Guess you two really are good for each other." Jack said more to himself rather than to Beetlejuice. "Though you could have had a better start to the relationship."

"If I could change it, I would," Beej said with a shrug, "Say how many drinks do you think we can get in before the gals finish cooking?" he asked finally getting the bottle of wine open before summoning a few wine glasses.

Jack chuckled, "I'll have a few but only a few, Sally wouldn't like it if I just got drunk in the noon."

"She got a good leash on ya huh Jackie?" Beetlejuice teased as he filled up the two drinks.

"She looks out for me, honestly didn't realize what a mess I was until she showed up," Jack admitted, "She's so sweet, I really don't deserve her."

"I feel the same way about Lyds, ya know one time she actually helped me prank some breathers up in human world, man if you think I have some wild ideas you should listen to her and she'll give you some real brilliant ideas." Beej said, handing the glass of wine to Jack.

"Might need to consult her for possible ideas on this years Halloween then," Jack said taking a sip, "Sally herself has actually helped me out in that regard as well, mainly stopping me from working myself until i'm literally dust but she actually has quite a few creepily good ideas. She even took me by surprise one morning when she took her eyes out."

Beetlejuice laughed, "Talk about catching yer eye huh?" he laughed, "Oh Lydia would have loved that! She'll really fit into the underworld when she becomes an official resident, she thought the one time I ripped my head off was hilarious! She had such a blast."

"Oh, me and Sally do something like that as well! Though she's often the one taking off my head instead, it's all fun until she runs off with it," Jack said with a laugh.

The two continued their talk going through a couple glasses of wine and singing praises about their wives, the girls chatting below them in the kitchen, unknowingly to either of the men, talking about their husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha! One more chapter to go! Decided to add in Lydia and Sally bragging about their husband's as well + getting along because yes. Also I didn't wanna be too serious about addressing the issues around Beej and Lydias relationship but still felt like they should be brought up for a bit so here.


End file.
